


Red String

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: She is well known as a prankster, but deep inside she is just lonely.





	Red String

“KIM BORA!!! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!”  
“NO!” She answered and there she goes running away from the teacher that`s chasing her.  
This is your normal morning scene that you can see at this campus, with the said Kim Bora or Sua (that`s what she wanted to be call) either pranking the teacher or flirting with some student, and some teacher will chase her and punish her (only if they can catch her).

“Ha..Ha..Ha.. She sure is scary…”  
“She won`t be this scary if you didn`t annoy her every morning.”  
“Too bad, no can do. She is too cute when she is angry.”  
“You do know she is your teacher, right…? Don`t do something stupid.”  
“Hahahaha… What are you thinking. I do know she is our teacher, but! FYI she is my sister..” Bora laugh and wink at her friends while walking away to class.  
“WHAT???!” Her friends all surprise with the new information they got. Well who wouldn`t? Kim Bora is this prankster that like to prank others, not gonna deny that she is also a genius that always get a high score on every subject, yet the said teacher Kim Minji or Ms.Jiu, she is a calm and nice teacher that everyone love.  
Just how come two different personality come from the same family…

“Have you heard? There will be a new student coming.”  
“Seriously? A girl?”  
“Maybe? I don`t know, I just heard some teacher talking about new kid.”  
“Well, the more the merrier, just hope that Sua won`t make her run away again like last time.”  
“Well, funny is that they became good friend in the end. Who is her name again? Yoohyeon?”  
“Yeah, that girl. Even though she cried when she went out but they end up became a good friend.”

Just then, the teacher come in.  
“Okay, take a sit, and where is Kim Bora?”  
“She is in the back sleeping.” Some student said and point to the back.  
“I`M AWAKE!” Sua sit up and said in a loud voice, while the teacher just shake her head.  
“Okay, no need to shout Sua. There will be a new student joining today. Come in, Siyeon.”  
Sua suddenly put her attention on her teacher, ‘Siyeon’ she thought. ‘So she is back..’  
“My name is Lee Siyeon, nice to meet you.”  
And there Sua suddenly stand up and leave the class.  
“Yah! KIM BORA!” the teacher called for her. “What`s with her?” 

Sua went to rooftop and stay there until class end. She just stay quite when Yoohyeon and Gahyeon come up.  
“Sua, what happen? It`s not like you to stay quite like this.” Yoohyeon said.  
“What are you guys doing here? I can`t find you at the cafeteria, so I wonder if you guys are here.” Yoobin who just come up said.  
“Yeah, well she just ran out from class, so I wonder if she is here.” Gahyeon answered.  
“Anything happened in class?”  
“Well, we got a new kid coming, her name is…”  
“She is back…” Sua cut Gahyeon.  
“Lee Siyeon.” Yoobin mutter.  
“You know about her too?”  
“Yeah… I do know about her. Met her a few times before she left.”  
“Ahhh…” Gahyeon just drop the topic and they just sit there having their lunch.

“Sua.. You sure you okay?”  
“I am, why?”  
“You look down, want me to take you home?  
“I`m really okay Dami, and I drive today. See you.”  
Then she walk away after a brief wave to her friend. ‘She is back.. But does she even care? She just left that day.’ Sua thought.  
She is standing on her balcony while drinking a can of beer, when she heard her doorbell ring. ‘It`s weird, I am not expecting anyone…’ She frowned, and went to open the door.

“You… What..” It`s Siyeon  
“Can I come in? It`s cold.”  
“Ahhh.. Come in.” Sua stand aside to let her in.  
“I thought you moved, good to know that you still stay here.”  
“It`s convenient here. Closer to campus.”  
“True that.. So.. How are you?”  
“Good, nothing change, you? Want something? I only have coffee or tea though..”  
“Tea is fine.”  
“Take a sit, I`ll bring it over.”   
“Heard from the other that you like to prank people, huh..? You do change eh..”  
“Well, their reaction is funny I can`t help. Haha.”  
“Ahh.. I also met Minji today, don’t know that she work as a teacher now.”  
“You know my sister, she is always unexpected.”  
“She is.. I thought that she always want to be a dancer.”  
“She teach dance on her free time.”  
“I see.. Your phone is ringing.” Siyeon said while pointing to the buzzing phone beside Sua. She pick up the phone not minding Siyeon that is sitting in front of her.  
“Dad? What`s up.” Her dad rarely called. “Ohh..? Who? Why so sudden? Dad, you do know that I..” Her word got cut by her dad, “I know her you say..?” ‘yes’ she heard her dad say and the next word her dad said make her cease her brow, looking up at Siyeon.  
“She is here.” Sua said. And she heard her father laughing and saying ‘she didn`t want to wait huh, enjoy’ and he hang up.  
“What is it?” Siyeon look at her confusedly.  
“Engagement…” Sua whisper, and Siyeon just tilt her head.  
“He said something about me getting engage and she is…. You….”  
“Ahh.. That`s why I am back.. Because I have to fulfill my promise to this special someone.” Siyeon said and wink.  
“You… What actually happened, you know you do broke my heart. You left without word and you had me worried..! Your mother didn`t even say a thing and the next thing I know is your whole family moved.!”  
“I am sorry, but that was part of a deal I made with your father…. He told me that if I really want to ask for your hand, I have to be separate from you, until I am ready. We are still way to young that time, and our family went bankrupt.”  
“I. I have no idea..”  
“It`s okay, and then your father said, that he will help with my father business, but in exchange I too have to work and build back what went down, once the company can stand back then there I can get the approval from him. I do apologize that it took me 3 years. What do you expect, a high school graduate, work as a COO helping with the company while going to university?” Siyeon laugh at her own word.  
“Well… Whatever it is… Don`t ever leave me anymore.. And if you do ever want to leave, tell me, I can understand. Just don`t leave without word anymore.”  
“I won`t ever leave. Never! I will stay and make up for this past year that I hurt you.” Siyeon took Sua hand and she kiss her, in which Sua kiss back. It was nothing passionate, just the two of them once again feeling each other warmth, that they both missing so much.

“So.. Anyone care to explain?” Yoohyeon and Gahyeon look at the two.  
“Well..”  
“This two used to date, not until this idiot suddenly left without saying anything.” Yoobin cut in.  
“Ahh… So she is the reason why out Sua always looks down when she is alone.”  
“Sorry..” Siyeon look at Sua and hold her hand.  
“It`s okay..” Sua just smile back.  
“OMG, don`t show PDA in front of us please.!” And they all laugh.  
“What are you guys talking about? And oh, welcome back Siyeon, take a good care of my sister this time will you?”  
“Ahh! Jiu, on break? I will.!” She salute.

Well, you can`t say that prankster Sua is no more, old habit die hard they said, but not that Siyeon is there, there is finally someone that can control her, and the campus can finally have their calm morning. Even though sometimes she still prank her sister, Ms.Jiu.   
They decide that they will keep if for themselves the fact that they are now engage, but everyone do know that they are a couple and everyone think it`s cute. Well, aside from Sua`s fans.

“Sua…”  
“Yes?”  
“I Love You.”  
“Me too.”

"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you." — A. A. Milne, Winnie the Pooh


End file.
